


Stopping Bad Habits.

by Chocovevo



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, Flashbacks, Gift Fic, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Slightly - Freeform, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocovevo/pseuds/Chocovevo
Summary: It was a cruel habit that took Kaito away for a bit. A habit that could and would kill him in the future. And Shuichi is determined to stop it.





	Stopping Bad Habits.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NutakuSP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NutakuSP/gifts).



Smoke filled into Kaito’s lungs and stayed in there until he let it all out with a satisfied puff. He sat out there on the porch, ignoring the cold that was slowly reaching his fingertips in favor of smoking. 

Sometimes, the memories of his experiences with Danganronpa were too much for him to handle. The screams of the students as he watched their “corpses” rotting. The artificial scent of copper and the sight of the blood. And the feeling of hopelessness increasing each day that one of them were murdered. It almost seemed surreal.

That's because it was. Unknown to them, Danganronpa was a show that many people watched and many wished to participate in. But they didn't realize the horrors of the flashbacks that came with participating in the game.

He could still hear the crushing of bones. 

...he took another long drag, the nicotine getting to his brain. Kaito smiled for the first time since his last smoke break. 

“Kaito?” Asked a familiar voice. That voice belonged to Shuichi Saihara, former Ultimate Detective and now a depressed emo bastard that won’t leave him alone. “Hm?” Kaito asked, his voice too cheery and his smile too wide with his posture too open. “Yeah, Shuichi?”

“Well… the group and I have been talking…” The “group” that Shuichi was referring to was the few who had stayed in the houses that the DR team had provided for them. Kaito didn’t like staying in those houses. 

Too many memories. 

Shuichi continued, “The group thought it’d be nice if you stopped smoking,”

Kaito huffed, taking another drag out of his cigarette. He didn’t respond till he puffed out the smoke. 

“Why do you guys care about what I do?” he snapped. He froze for a moment before realizing that he snapped at someone other than encouragement. 

“Sorry,” he said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. He was either really rude and snappy or very positive and motivational. It was as if he didn’t know who he was anymore. 

And he didn’t. 

Shuichi sighed, sitting next to the former astronaut, ”It’s alright… But please, just stop smoking, ” Kaito sighed. ”Can’t, Shuichi. It’s a habit at this point.” He sighed before taking another drag. At this point, he was going to go through the whole cigarette. The detective sighed, seemingly being able to understand. “I know… Can I try something to convince you?”

He nodded, which Shuichi found to be an invite to swoop up to kiss him. 

It was quick and soft, something he always loved in kisses with previous (were they really previous?) girlfriends. Sometimes, he didn’t like the hot, steamy kisses that were filled with want. Sometimes he needed something quick and fast. Something sweet and passionate. 

And damn was Shuichi passionate. 

When Shuichi pulled away, he puffed out the smoke that Kaito didn’t realize he had. Shuichi stared at him, his tongue slightly sticking out the side. 

“Everytime you smoke, I’ll come with you. And I’m going to do this everytime,”

With that, Shuichi got up and left, confident by the slight swing he had in his hips. 

If he was going to do that everytime, Kaito better start smoking a pack a day.

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOOOOOOOOO I KNOW I SAID I WOULD WORK ON OTHER STUFF BUT LIKE WIFEY COMES FIRST SORRY Y'ALL LOL.
> 
> Anyways, happy Christmas Taku! You're most likely reading this so happy early Christmas! Take this and be happy. It was originally supposed to be supa angsty but I like it how it is. Sort and sweet :,) 
> 
> Happy Holidays everyone!


End file.
